Dragunov
The Dragunov is a Russian semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In Singleplayer, the Dragunov is used by the Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor. It is the most frequently encountered sniper rifle and is found in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov in Singleplayer has virtually no recoil at all, but has a fire rate cap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Dragunov is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, the only available attachment is the ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of killing an enemy in one shot, if the enemy is shot in the chest or above (excluding arms). Because the Dragunov lacks any x1.1 or x1.4 multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme. The Dragunov is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin (in Hardcore gamemodes). It is tied with the Barrett .50cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and can fire as fast as the M21. This leaves room for another tier 2 perk, such as UAV Jammer or Overkill. The Dragunov is also extremely effective in Hardcore. But take note of its length, it can give away the player's position. Image:drag_4.png|The Dragunov Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Image:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|A Golden Dragunov Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) as one of the two sniper rifles in game, and being the only semi-automatic one. The Dragunov looks very similar to the Dragunov in the console versions, though much brighter in color. The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, but it has a Firecap, like the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4 Single player. When fired, the player can hear what seems like a bolt being pulled back. This, combined with a lower rate of fire, make many players consider it as a bolt-action sniper rifle, though it is still superior to the M40A3. It is only available to use once by the player in the level "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer the Dragunov is the only sniper rifle available for the insurgents, however there's no difference between it and the M40A3 as they both kill with one shot on any part of the body and for this reason have their magazine capacity reduced to one round, making the Dragunov essentially a bolt action rifle. File:Dragunov_ds.png|The Dragunov in first person. File:m40iron_ds.png|Scope reticle Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Dragunov returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is only found in Singleplayer and Special Ops. It has the same firing sound and reload animation as it does in'' Call of Duty 4, and a slightly more detailed design. It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia, and the Russian Army. It can be found and used in many levels, such as: *In the Museum, rather than in the weapons casing, it is found in the hands of a Militia soldier and a Spetsnaz soldier in the displays. *From Russian/Militia snipers in the campaign. *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" on the scaffolding accessed after planting the C4 on the bodies. *"Cliffhanger" at one of the explosion sites used by a Russian sniper. *"The Hornet's Nest" at the front wall of the first building during the first fight. *"Loose Ends" near the M240s in the back room in the first floor of the house and in the armory, next to the ammo shelf. *"Contingency" near the M240s near the submarine. *Special Ops missions "Estate Takedown", "Wetwork", "Hidden", "Suspension" and "Armor Piercing". It, noticeably, has the front lens cap still on it, a change from the ''Call of Duty 4 version. It can be found with Arctic and Woodland Camouflage patterns in specific missions. Another noticeable change is that it the bolt is now seen in the receiver. File:Dragunov 6.png|The Dragunov in Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Dragunov appears in the campaign in the levels Crash Site, Executive Order, and Numbers. When Mason is ordered to defend the downed plane, the Dragunov will be lying on the ground in front of the player. Sniping the enemy combatants with the weapon is optional, however it is recommended as they are quite far away. Multiplayer The Dragunov is the first Sniper Rifle available to the player in multiplayer, becoming available at the unlocking of Custom Classes. It is also part of the default Sniper class. The weapon kills in one shot from the chest up under normal conditions, excluding shoulders. This gives it the same probability of a one-shot kill as the WA2000 and the PSG1, although the WA2000 has much lower recoil at the cost of less ammo. The scope reticle uses chevrons. As is the case with any Sniper Rifle, it is a good idea to carry a secondary weapon that can be used at close range. Attachments *Variable Zoom *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Suppressor *Infrared Scope thumb|300px|right|Attachment Overview Zombies The Dragunov can be obtained from the Mystery Box in Five and Kino der Toten. It is a reasonably good support weapon until around round 8 where it starts to lose its power. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the D115 Disassembler, and sports higher damage and a Variable Zoom scope. Gallery DragunovBO.jpg|The Dragunov File:DragunovscopeBO.png|Looking through the scope. Sem título.jpg|Dragunov w/ Variable Zoom Scope. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears as one of two sniper rifles. The Dragunov has a 5 round magazine, fires semi automatic but has such a low rate of fire it seems bolt action, and can be fitted with a silencer. The Dragunov is the sniper rifle of choice for the Soviet Army and the Cuban Forces in Singleplayer and multiplayer. Trivia Modern Warfare series *The Dragunov, W1200 and the M1911 are the only usable weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that are in singleplayer and Museum levels, but not multiplayer. *Some of the ghillie snipers in "Loose Ends" use Dragunovs. *This is the only magazine gun which reloads with the right hand. *The WA2000 seems to have replaced the Dragunov in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''as they have the same stats but the WA2000 has a smaller magazine size, most likely for balancing reasons. *In multiplayer for ''Call of Duty 4 on the DS, the Dragunov is tilted upwards until it has been fired. *The Dragunov has different firing sounds in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty 4, applying a Camouflage on the Dragunov covers the barrel, the upper receiver, and lower receiver. In Modern Warfare 2, Camouflage replaces the wooden furniture, the complete opposite. *Posters showing an exploded view of the weapon can be found in the map Salvage. Black Ops *The Dragunov has a unique scope reticle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. **The reticle can glitch so that it looks like the other sniper-rifle sights. **Similarly, the scope model itself can glitch to look like that of the WA2000. **The reticle will become a normal cross-hair when used in split-screen multiplayer. **The chevron reticle also applies to the Variable Scope. ru:Dragunov Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles